


The Wild

by Pugrii_writes_2453



Series: The universes dealt cards mean nothing to me [2]
Category: DCU
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure, Alternate Universe - Space, Bounty Hunters, Comfort, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Found Family, Gen, Mentions of Murder, Outer Space, Running From The Cops, Work, You Suck, alternative universe, take that old life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29093856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pugrii_writes_2453/pseuds/Pugrii_writes_2453
Summary: After having left his old life behind Null has a job!Listen to The horror and the wild from the amazing devil for great feels :D
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: The universes dealt cards mean nothing to me [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134584
Kudos: 2





	The Wild

"Shit!"

Heavy boots slammed down on the wodden planks as the number raced down the footbridge, pushing hos body to go faster and faster. "Shit! Shitshitshitshithshi-", he cursed over and over again as he dodge the projectiles shot at him. He should have just stayed in bed dammit, but no. It sounded like fun, so here he goes. Jumping over a crate, rolling the landing and then slipping down onto a lower platform. This city was a god damn maze! Thank god he had put his shin-armour on else he would have been fucked. A two legged mammal pulled cart blocked his way. Null threw himself onto the ground and slid underneath it, not knowing what was on the other side. 

There were guards on the other side. Well, that was unexpected. Quickly he jumped up as they circled him in from all sides. Well, that was so fucking unfortunate. How was he going to get out of this now? Prison was not cool and he really didn´t know how this planets prison looked like. The ones he had been already ranged from perfect holiday to literal insanity, so that really wasn´t a chance he would want to take, especially if he looked at how shady and poor most of the planets people looked like. 

"We are here to arrest you! Come with us or we will shoot!", one of the guards bellowed, their voice deep and booming. Null seemingly took a minute to consider, using the the free few seconds to figure out a way out. Thank his helmet, so that they couldn´t see where his eyes landed. A grin spread aross his face. He got it, so he said:

"No."

Jumping up and slamming his entire weight down on the lose and brittle part of a wodden plank and promptly he fell down another level. He landed harshly on his side but manged to roll up and use the momentum to continoue his sprint. Clutching the merchandise he had stolen in one arm he pulled the other one up to look at the holoscreen that popped up. Guess who was running in the completly wrong direction? Not this guy, no defintly not. With a groan Null ran down the next bridge to lead to the east part of the city. Why did he have to take the job to steal something very important from a very big man in a city that was built above a literal hole in the ground? The entire thing consistet out of bridges and stilts! Yeah, the metal was cool and shiny and Null definitly didn´t buy a shit ton of it, but seriously why do people have to build citys with literal levels? Out of wood? The firehazard!

Annoyed and slowly tiring, Null allowed himself to look back. The people chasing after him where only now coming down the stairs and were a good few feet behind him. Good. He could shake them off more easily now. Starstrider sent him a notification telling him they got as close to him as they could. Now he only had to get there. Using his last bits of energy Null sped up even more, forcing his legs to carry his body towards home as quick as they could, completly ignoring and blocking out the inhabitants of the mining city. He was gonna feel that tomorrow. At this point he could no even feel his legs anymore and could only hear the sound of his boots hitting the wood, the guards yelling for him to stop and the citiziens scurrying away or throwing insults at him.

Finally he could feel Starstriders presence near and he sighed with relief. He could see that only two guards had managed to keep up with him, so he didn´t allow himself yet to relax. The docks on the level he was on finally came in sight and sped down the more empty pathway. Blue metal glimmed in the setting sun and Null felt like laughing. Jumping a crate a small boy abandoned as he saw him coming with guard in tow, Null knew he would be succesful. The hangar door opened and Null threw himself in. As soon as he was inside the spaceship jumped into hyperdrive and catapulted them into outerspace leaving the red and brown planet behind. After being a little manhadled due to the jump, Null took some time to lay panting on the storage room floor, before tiredly held his arms up and let out a small sound of vicotry. The ship gave him a gentle hum in reply, obviously proud at their rider. 

"That was a shit show", he commented. Once again Starstride hummed, gently rocking themselves to show their obvious amousement. Slowly picking himself off of the floor Null properly looked at the bundle in his hands. It was literally just a couple of folders with old family pictures. That one heir really did not want to have anything to do with the royal family, he guessed, not that it mattered to him anyway. It didn´t matter whatsoever and he wouldn´t ask. No one ever asked why a human child was running around in that sector earning a whole fuck ton of coin as a bounty hunter, so he would not ask anyone anything ever. They have money and he does the job, that was how it worked and how he liked it. 

Throwing the bunches of books onto a bench Null moved over to the pilot seat. He kicked off his boots and took of the thigh and shin armour. The he freed his arms and chest from the rest of the armour. It had taken a few dents, but it was damn sturdy so he didn´t need worry about it breaking. Finally he took off his beloved helmet and shook his head a little. Letting his hair out of the tiny ponytail (he hadn´t cut his hair at all since he had come of existence) Null wiped away the sweat on his face with his sleeve. Then he went over to loung in his chair like he always did, his feet hanging off one side and his head resting against the head rest that was extended to the one side, he sighed in relief. 

There was no where he wanted to be more than were he was now. Null still sometimes longed to have a normal life, to be able to be a kid at least and not having had to grow up as young he had been forced to. Well, he was seventeen and in human standarts that was still a child, but his real childhood had ended so much earlier. At least he was free now, free to be who he wanted. Maybe he could just be a child that knew how to kill people, be manipulative for his own gain and steal. Oh, how he remembered his first kill. It had been so much less pompous or special like he had thought it would be. 

It had happend. It had been over quickly. He had beaten his target down to the ground and crushed their throat with his boot, before they could scramble to get their gun to shoot him. The sound of the bone breaking and the windpipe being crushed, their screams sometimes still echoed through his mind, but that didn´t matter to him really. It didn´t really make him feel different at all. In fact it had made him a little proud that no matter what he could kill and therefore defend himself against anyone. Null had taken only two lives so far, though one wasn´t exactly a kill. A satisfied smile spread across his lips. "Earned enough with this little stunt to get over the next few weeks plus some, whadday say to that, huh?", he asked his loyal ship. 

This was nice.

This was were he wanted to be. 

This was were he belonged.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Hope you like it and want to stick around more, I have some things planned with him and do always leave suggestions for what Nullie boy could do! I am very curious to hear, please whatever comes to mind, no matter how gory or whumpy it might be. 
> 
> Discord here: https://discord.gg/sf5jV9p


End file.
